Psychic (move)
Psychic is a -type move introduced in Generation I. It has been TM29 since Generation I. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is available as TM40. Description |Unknown}} |An attack that may lower SPCL. DEF.}} |A powerful psychic attack that may lower SP. DEF.}} |A strong telekinetic attack. It may also lower the foe's SP. DEF stat.}} |The foe is hit by a strong telekinetic force. It may also reduce the foe's Sp. Def stat.}} |The target is hit by a strong telekinetic force. It may also reduce the target's Sp. Def stat.}} |The target is hit by a strong telekinetic force. This may also reduce the target's Sp. Def stat.}} |The user hits the target with a strong telekinetic force. In addition, it may lower the target's Sp. Def stat.}} |The target is hit by a strong telekinetic force. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat.}} Effect In battle Psychic does damage and has a 10% chance to lower the target's Special Defense by 1 stage. In a Double Battle, Psychic can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Psychic can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. In anime Usually Psychic works like Telekinesis. Learnset By leveling up / |43|41|41|47|47|47|47}} / |50|52|52|55|55|55|55}} |38|38|36|40|46|46 ( ) 38 ( )|38|STAB='}} |38|38|36|40|46|46 ( ) 38 ( )|38|STAB='}} / |48|48|48 ( ) 40 ( )|45|45|45|45|STAB='}} / |55|54|54 ( ) 44 ( )|49|49|49|49|STAB='}} |32|40|40 ( ) 31 ( )|49|49|49|49|STAB='}} |37|49|49 ( ) 35 ( )|49|49|49|49|STAB='}} / ||||47|47 ( )|||STAB='}} ||||||42|42|STAB=}} |||45 ( ) 43 ( )|39|39|39|39|STAB='}} |1, 66|66|66|71|64|57|57|STAB='}} |40|40|40|30|30|30|30|STAB='}} / ||53|53|40|40|40|TBA}} / ||63|63|46|46|46|TBA}} / ||50|50|47|47|50 ( ) 33 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / ||65|65|59|59|66 ( ) 35 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} ||47|47|64|64 ( ) 37 ( )|37|TBA|STAB='}} / ||48|48 ( ) 50 ( )|48|48|45|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||37|37|37 ( ) 50 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / ||37|45|35|35|38|38|STAB='}} / |||26|28|28|32 ( ) 27 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||26|31|31|36 ( ) 30 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||26|33|33|40 ( ) 31 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} |||34|31|31 ( ) 44 ( )|44|TBA|STAB='}} |||37|47|47 ( ) 44 ( )|44|TBA|STAB='}} / |||37|45|45 ( ) 33 ( )|33 ( ) 29 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||33 ( )|33 ( ) 29 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} |||46||||TBA|STAB='}} |||36|42|42|42 ( ) 36 ( )|TBA}} / |||38|36|36 ( ) 41 ( )|41 ( ) 38 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||38|36|36 ( ) 41 ( )|41 ( ) 38 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||40|65|65|65 ( ) 51 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||40|65|65|65 ( ) 51 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||20|20|20|20|TBA|STAB='}} |||25|41|41|41 ( ) 31 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||44|44|44|TBA}} / ||||44|44|44|TBA}} / ||||39|39|39|TBA|STAB='}} ||||93|93|93|TBA|STAB='}} |||||37|37|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||41|41|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||41|41|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||44|44|TBA|STAB='}} |||||37|37|TBA|STAB='}} |||||39|39|TBA|STAB='}} |||||39|39|TBA|STAB='}} |||||37|37|TBA|STAB='}} |||||39|39|TBA|STAB='}} |||||39|39|TBA|STAB='}} |||||39|39|TBA|STAB='}} |||||39|39|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||57|57|TBA|STAB='}} ||||||41|TBA|STAB=''}} ||||||48|TBA|STAB=''}} / ||||||51|TBA|STAB='}} ||||||40|TBA|STAB='}} ||||||48|TBA}} ||||||48|TBA}} / ||||||59|TBA}} / ||||||75|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||||75|TBA|STAB='}} / |||||||43|STAB='''}} By breeding | | ||||TBA}} By TM Trivia *Psychic shares its name with a Trainer class. It shares this trait with Double Team. Gallery Psychic being used by Mina's Ribombee |2 = Anime |3 = Manga |4 = Other |games1 = Psychic I.png Psychic depicted in Generation I |games2 = Psychic II.png Psychic depicted in Generation II |games3 = Psychic III.png Psychic depicted in Generation III |games6 = Psychic VI.png Psychic depicted in Generation VI |games7 = Psychic VII.png Psychic depicted in Generation VII Psychic(Let's Go).PNG Psychic depicted in Generation VII (Let's Go) |anime1 = Mew Psychic.png Psychic being used by a wild Mew Luana Alakazam Psychic.png Psychic being used by Luana's Alakazam Mewtwo Psychic.png Psychic being used by Mewtwo |anime2 = Misty Psyduck Psychic.png Psychic being used by Misty's Psyduck Harrison Hypno Psychic.png Psychic being used by Harrison's Hypno |anime3 = Tate Solrock Psychic.png Psychic being used by Tate's Solrock Liza Lunatone Psychic.png Psychic being used by Liza's Lunatone Anabel Alakazam Psychic.png Psychic being used by Anabel's Alakazam |anime4 = Fantina Drifblim Psychic.png Psychic being used by Fantina's Drifblim Gary Umbreon Psychic.png Psychic being used by Gary's Umbreon |anime5 = Jessie Frillish Psychic.png Psychic being used by Jessie's Frillish Conley Dusknoir Psychic.png Psychic being used by Conley's Dusknoir Meloetta Psychic.png Psychic being used by Meloetta |anime6 = Viola Vivillon Psychic.png Psychic being used by Viola's Vivillon Steven Metagross Psychic.png Psychic being used by Steven's Metagross Diantha Gardevoir Psychic.png Psychic being used by Diantha's Gardevoir Xerosic Malamar Psychic.png Psychic being used by Xerosic's Malamar |anime7 = Faba Alakazam Psychic.png Psychic being used by Faba's Alakazam Faba Hypno Psychic.png Psychic being used by Faba's Hypno Tapu Lele Psychic.png Psychic being used by a wild Tapu Lele Mina Ribombee Psychic.png |anime8 = Mew New Series Psychic.png Psychic being used by a wild Mew Gengar SS011 Psychic.png Psychic being used by a wild Gengar |manga4 = Cynthia's Spiritomb Psychic.png Psychic being used by Cynthia's Spiritomb |other2 = Mimey Psychic.png Psychic being used by Mimey (In Pokémon Chronicles) Pink Psychic.png Psychic being used by Little Pink (In Pokémon Chronicles) Blue Alakazam Psychic Generations.png Psychic being used by Blue's Alakazam (In Pokémon Generations) Buck's Claydol Psychic.png Psychic being used by Buck's Claydol (In Pokémon Generations) |other4 = PokéFigurePsychic.jpg A Pokémon Figure featuring Mew using Psychic. }} es:Psíquico Category:Moves with a base power of 90 Category:Moves that lower Special Defense